Amuto Love Diary!
by Kikopie88
Summary: A girl named Amu who knows a boy named Ikuto but never actually talked to him at first. Until the day she had a dream about him, got their seats switched in class thats where it all began great changes. Read the story! Rated T for Teens
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Up Love

_Amuto Love Diary_

Summary! This story is an Amuto love story (If u do not like Amuto then don't read.) Amu and Ikuto don't really know each other but they have seen each other in school. The characters are Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Miki, Ran, Suu, Yoru, Kukai, Kairi, Daichi, Kiseki, Nageshiko, Tadase, Rima Amu's Parents and little sister. It's not written in diary form it just has amuto happening events. The next chapters will come soon though! Now let's start the story!

_What a beautiful blue sky__…__.._ Amu thought trying to cheer herself up. Amu was clearing up her thoughts and agony from Tadase breaking up with her. She was in deep thought about it, so she didn't really notice anything around her.

"It's that girl from school. Why would she be in the park when she's all 'cool & spicy'" Whispered Ikuto to himself. He decided since she wasn't paying attention he would go up and start to push her on the swings. And so he did. "Amu. Hey Amu I wanna tell you something……..I love y-" RIIIIIIIING Amu woke up.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Amu. Amu's mom, dad, and little sister came running in. "AMU! What's wrong?! Is there a burglar?? A fire!" Amu's family said.

"No! It's just my alarm clock scared me! You can leave now!" Amu yelled

Amu's parents sighed of relief and walked out with Ami. Amu got dressed for school, ate breakfast, and headed out the door. On her way to school she thought of her dream and blushed a little. "Such a weird dream" She whispered

"Oi! Amu-Chan! Over here!" Ran yelled all her friends (except for Utau and Ikuto we're wait for her)

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Amu yelled back

When she was walking toward Ran, Miki, and Suu her best friends, Ikuto walked right in front of her. Amu stopped in her place and looked up at him. He looked at her with midnight blue eyes. He smirked and said "I know what you we're dreaming of." Amu was in serious shock. He then added "By the way that wasn't a dream, it was real and when I said I love you I was only joking so don't take it seriously." Amu was a little red all over but trying to stay in her cool and spicy character. She then said "I don't care if you like me or not it's not like I care about you!" Ikuto pulled her chin closer to his face till there faces we're about 1 inch apart. He then said "Just know im always watching you." Then he walked off

"Humph! Who does he think he is to even look at me! The nerve of some people!" Amu said

Amu then walked up to Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"What was that?" Asked Ran

"Nothing." Answered Amu

"Looked like love at first sight to me! Did you see the way he pulled you too his face?!" Said Miki

"….Uh…..no you guys it's really nothing….." Amu replied

"Hai! It did kind of look like it, but we should get to class soon desu!" Said Suu

so off to class they went.

_Later in class _

"Ok class! Get out last nights homework! If you don't have you get marked a zero!" Said Sensei "Also class we have new seat arrangements...And then Ikuto will sit next to Amu-Chan!" Amu's jaw almost dropped to the ground. She looked at Ikuto, he was smirking, so she looked back at the floor and blushed. "If you have any problems with your new seats just tell me!" "Uh….Sensei! I-"Amu was cut off by the teacher. "Ok minna, sit down!" Said sensei. Amu became irritated but sat next to him anyway.

"We're gonna have so much fun together" Said Ikuto sarcastically

Amu blushed a little and said "Talk to me again and I'll kick your butt!" trying to keep up her cool and spicy look.

Ikuto smirked.

_At Lunch_

"Ooh Amu sits next to Ikuto now!" Said Miki in lovey dovey way.

"SHUT UP MIKI! It's not like that!" Amu shouted.

Amu then looked up to find Ikuto sitting across from her. "I-Ikuto!?" she stuttered. Miki, Ran and Suu giggle.

Amu shoots them a look and says to Ikuto "Why are you here??"

"What I can't choose where I sit? Its lunch and I have somethin I just wanna eat up on my mind" Ikuto said smirking.

"N-na-nani!?"" She yelled. Ikuto laughed out loud and said "Man your face is priceless! I just love it."

He pulled Amu closer to him "Also don't forget what I said earlier, I meant it." Amu was in shock again.

Ikuto left her table.

Ran, Miki and Suu we're still giggling.

"It's not funny! And no its not love!" Shouted Amu

"What ever you say desu" Says Suu

"Yeah Amu, we believe you" said Ran giggling

All (except Amu) just started to bust out laughing.

"That's it!" Said Amu and she left the table to go eat somewhere else.

She went to go sit on the hill behind school, she laid down on the grass and began to stare at the clouds. She put one of her arms up to reach for the sky.

"Yo." Said a deep voice. It was Kukai.

"What's up" replied Amu

"Nothin Much, hey I have a question…."

"What?"

"What's up with you and Ikuto??"

Amu got furious but not too much because she started to blush and get nervous at the same time.

"W-what are talking about? There _is _nothing going on between us rite? I mean come on I barely talk to him!"

"When Amu turned around she found Ikuto Staring right at her.

"I-Ikuto!"  
"Amu…..I……"

_End of Chapter _


	2. Chapter 2

Re-cap…

_**Re-cap…..**_

"Yo." Said a deep voice. It was Kukai.

"What's up" replied Amu

"Nothin Much, hey I have a question…."

"What?"

"What's up with you and Ikuto??"

Amu got furious but not too much because she started to blush and get nervous at the same time.

"W-what are talking about? There is nothing going on between us rite?

I mean come on I barely talk to him!"

"When Amu turned around she found Ikuto Staring right at her.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Amu…..I……"

_**Continuation……**_

"Ikuto….."

"Just save it Amu" and Ikuto starts to walk away.

"Wait! Ikuto…., why are you always stalking me?"

"Stalking is a little harsh" Ikuto says it feeling a little offended, but doesn't show it.

"Well whatever you wanna call it, why are you followin-?!" Amu says breaking off in mid-sentence to find that Ikuto had already left.

"Well that was mean" Amu muttered to herself as she walks back to class.

_**After school**_

"Hey, Amu! Wait up!" yelled Suu, Miki, and Ran at the same time.

Ran, Miki, and Suu finally caught up to Amu and started walking next to her.

"Are you going to walk with us or go into that little trance of yours?" asked Miki staring at Amu

Amu still didn't reply

"You there Amu, desu?" says Suu stepping in front of Amu and snapping her fingers in front of Amu's face

Amu jumps up startled and falls on too Suu.

"What was that about Suu!?" Amu yells while getting up.

"You were dazed…." Suu pointed out

"I wasn't dazed I was……deep in thought" Amu defended herself

"Oh shoot were going to be late!" Ran yelled.

"Late for what?" Amu asked confused

"Were supposed to meet the others at the mall, wanna come?"

"Nahh, I think im going to go for a walk"

"Ok well see you later" Ran said while running away with Suu and Miki at her sides.

Amu turned in the direction of the park and started walking around aimlessly. Amu came across the swings. She found something lying on the ground in front of the swing.

"I wonder whose this could be" Amu said picking up the item. While picking it up she sat on the swing and examined the item. It was the necklace Tadase had given her when they were together.

"I wonder how this got here?" Amu thought to herself. She put the necklace in her pocket and started swinging. Since it was warm outside she decided to seek shade under a tree. Amu soon started daydreaming.

"Hey, Amu" said a voice from next to her

Amu snapped back into reality and realized it was Rima.

"Hey Rima, I thought you were at the mall with the others?"

"No I decided not to go, to much homework" said Rima

"Yea I guess"

"So….are you going to tell me what's up between you and Ikuto?"

"Why is everyone jumping to conclusions!! There is nothing between us!" shouted Amu

Everyone turned to Amu and Rima trying to figure out what caused the sudden out burst. After a couple moments of silence the other people in the park turned away and went on about their business.

"Sorry Amu, but I still don't believe you" Rima said plainly "Well I got to go see you at school"

After Rima left Amu went back to being in deep thought.

_**Amu's thoughts**_

"I wonder if Ikuto likes me but has a weird way of showing it."

"No it can't be that why would he like me?"

"Ugh this is so confusing"

"I like Ikuto but I like Tadase too"

"But I like Ikuto more"

"But some part of me still likes Tadase"

"I wonder if Tadase still has feelings for me"

"I wish Ikuto would just come out and say what he really feels"

"But if he says that he loves me how would I respond"

"I can't say that I love him in return unless I do"

"Why can't I just make up my mind?"

Panic came across Amu's face when she had realized that what she was thinking she was actually saying out loud. Amu's face turned bright red as she walked away like nothing had happened.

_**Later at her house after dinner**_

"I'm going to go finish my homework now" Amu yelled from the top of the stairs

While on her last math problem she heard tapping coming from her balcony door. She couldn't see who it was because the curtains were drawn but she had a feeling that it was Ikuto because he had been following her all day. Amu got up and went to the balcony door. She pushed the curtains to the side and opened the door.

"Go away iku-"Amu broke off in the middle of her sentence due to her surprise. Ikuto had kissed her.

_**End of chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

"I'm going to go finish my homework now" Amu yelled from the top of the stairs

While on her last math problem she heard tapping coming from her balcony door. She couldn't see who it was because the curtains were drawn but she had a feeling that it was Ikuto because he had been following her all day. Amu got up and went to the balcony door. She pushed the curtains to the side and opened the door.

"Go away iku-"Amu broke off in the middle of her sentence due to her surprise. Ikuto had kissed her.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I-Ikuto-kun!" Amu shouts while she turns around hoping Ikuto didn't see her face. "What are you doing??"

"Well, I thought since I never met a girl like you before I would make you fall for me like all the other girls did. But….you didn't do that. So I started to like you for that. And I thought maybe this once I could soften up and take a chance." Ikuto Explained

"Ikuto….." Amu started to blush and said "I……I don't know what to say…..I mean I do like you a lot but I still like Tadase but only like 5. So maybe if you want to….because I want to."

"Do you mean go on a date??"

"Kind of….yeah…." Amu said shyly

"Well yeah sure. I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow that can be our date." Ikuto said trying to stay cool

"That sounds like fun I-" Amu got caught off by the school bell

"What did you say?" asked Ikuto

"Uh…I said I'll call you later…." Amu said tried to sound cool again too.

"Oh, yeah sure, well see ya" Ikuto said. Amu started to walk away but then Ikuto pulled her back and hugged her really tight. She hugged back and there lips touched.

_**10 min later**_

"SENSEI!! SORRY WE'RE-" Amu and Ikuto said together painting from the kiss and running.

"AH! Don't say a thing, your late with no note take your seats! NOW!" said the teacher.

"Actually sensei, our note is right here." Ikuto pulled a blue sheet out of his pocket from the school nurse a long time ago but he changed the date on it to present time. The note read: **Dear sensei, Excuse** **me but your student**s **Ikuto ** and Amu **was not feeling well. They are better now. Thank you signed the nurse. **(There were erase marks)

"Oh, ok, well as long as you guys have a note your ok. Now take your seats you two."

Amu's jaw felt like it fell to the ground because the teacher actually believed it. She was shocked but amazed by Ikuto. Ikuto had given her a thumbs up with a 'got him' look. When they walked to their seat Amu saw Ran, Miki, and Suu give her the eyebrow look and giggle. Somethin like this you know right? (back to the story.)

"So Amu-Chan is coming in late with Ikuto-Kun now huh?" Said Utau

"Seems like it nya" Replies Yoru

"Match made in heaven desu" Says Suu

"Coochi coochi coo!" Says Yaya

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" Amu yells in front of the whole class.

Everyone is silent.

"Amu be more polite. You have to say it like this EHEM clears throat WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Ikuto yelled

Amu started to giggle. Everyone was still silent till the teacher said,

"Ikuto, Amu? Is there a problem back there?"

"No sir we were just-" Amu was cut off by the teacher

"Good then don't disrupt my classroom. Ok class back to the page we were at……….."

"Don't worry babe I got into trouble too." Ikuto whispered with a smirk

"Oh shut up I almost never got into trouble till you came along."

"Aww that's a little harsh too say to your boyfriend."

Ikuto kissed Amu on the cheek and smirked while Amu put her face in her books trying to hide her blush. "Stupid blush." She whispered to herself.

_**Later at Lunch**_

"So Amu these words I heard earlier….." Nageshiko started

"Boyfriend nya…." Yoru added

"Babe….." Second Rima

"Coming in a little late……" Kairi said seriously

"AND!! A KISS ON THE CHEEK!! KYAAAAAH" Miki, Ran, and Suu added

"This only means one thing……" Said Utau

"AMU-CHI IS DATING IKUTO-KUN!!" Yaya yelled

After everyone staring and Amu blushing hard they all went back to there own business. Ikuto heard Yaya scream that so he decided to come over and sit at there table.

"Yo, miss me?" Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips while once again Amu blushed hard

"Ikuto-koi! I MEAN KUN, IKUTO-KUN" Amu shouted nervously

"Koi you say now? Next thing you know you'll being saying short pause Danna-sama." Ikuto said with a smirk

"DANNA-SAMA?!" Amu yelled

"Ha. I was right you did say it" Ikuto said

"Mou that's not fair then, I didn't know!"

"AH HA It's True then!" Said Kiseki "You guys really are dating!"

"Uh…etoh….." Amu didn't know what to say so Ikuto filled in for her

"Yep. And nothing will ever change that. Hey, Amu can I talk to you alone for a sec." Ikuto asked.

"Uh…hai." Replied Amu

As Ikuto and Amu were walking away hand in hand Yaya yelled so everyone could hear "GANBRE AMU-CHI YOUR GONNA BE ALONE AND THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW YO-" Yaya was cut off by Miki cover her mouth. "SHUT UP YAYA" Amu gave them a sweat drop while Ikuto just stared.

_**Alone….**_

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Amu

"Nothing it's just tomorrow is summer break and I was thinking we could go somewhere alone together you know just…the two of us." Ikuto said this with one of the biggest smirks on his face ever. "I have a villa on a beach wanna go?"

"UHHHHHHH-" Amu was cut off Yaya, Rima, and everyone else was listening.

"OF COURSE WILL COME!!" Screamed Yaya

"YAYA-CHAN!?" Amu screamed

"No Yaya I'm sorry but you can't come this is only for me and Amu." Ikuto hugged Amu tightly to his chest. "Ikuto…." Amu hugged back and smiled.

"Fine! Humph!" Yaya said

_**Nighttime!**_

Amu is packing for a week of going to Ikuto's villa. "AHHH I'm So excited!" Amu said to herself.

"Sooo Amu is excited. You too alone at a villa, on a beach, at night. What will happen next? Hmmmmm……." Ran said teasing her

"Shush Ran. I'm sure Ikuto can handle himself. If not ill handle him myself." Amu didn't know that ran left and Ikuto came in and her say that.

"Oh you'll handle me yourself huh? Well bring it here babe!" Ikuto started to hold in a laugh as he was teasing Amu.

"IKUTO-KUN?! Ah! And I just said all that stuff to! " Amu said this to herself.

"Its ok babe it was cute of you." Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips while she was blushing. The kiss became more and more passionate till Amu broke it gasping for air.

"So what did you come here for?" Amu asked.

"Oh, Actually I just called to check up on you to see how you were, plus you have to get up at 6 am because it takes 4 hours to get there. Happy sleeping!" Ikuto ran out of the door smiling a fake smile.

"Geez that Ikuto, sigh well better finish packing and get some sleep. I wonder why he is smiling with big smirks and fake smiles now…….OH NO…….HE WOULDN'T….IT CAN'T BE…….!!"

_**End of chapter  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Re-cap

_**Re-cap **_

"Shush Ran. I'm sure Ikuto can handle himself. If not ill handle him myself." Amu didn't know that ran left and Ikuto came in and her say that.

"Oh you'll handle me yourself huh? Well bring it here babe!" Ikuto started to hold in a laugh as he was teasing Amu.

"IKUTO-KUN?! Ah! And I just said all that stuff to! " Amu said this to herself.

"Its ok babe it was cute of you." Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips while she was blushing. The kiss became more and more passionate till Amu broke it gasping for air.

"So what did you come here for?" Amu asked.

"Oh, Actually I just called to check up on you to see how you were, plus you have to get up at 6 am because it takes 4 hours to get there. Happy sleeping!" Ikuto ran out of the door smiling a fake smile.

"Geez that Ikuto, sigh well better finish packing and get some sleep. I wonder why he is smiling with big smirks and fake smiles now…….OH NO…….HE WOULDN'T….IT CAN'T BE…….!!"

_**End of Re-Cap**_

_**Next morning**_

Amu started to think and pace back and fourth. "What if he…..and what if…….and if were in a room together! OMG!!" Amu said talking to her self

"AMU SHUT UP!" Ran yelled

"Hai were trying to sleep desugomen." Suu said calmly

"Besides whatever happened to you can handle it yourself?? We will call you and check up on you later now go already!!" Miki yelled

"Fine, sorry you guys. Have a nice sleep!" Amu said sarcastically. She walked to the parking lot and found Ikuto waiting for her by his car swinging his car keys around his finger.

"So your finally here I see? I've been waiting for like hours" Ikuto started to lean in making Amu think he was gonna kiss her so as he wanted her to, she turned her head and he bit her ear. Amu's eyes widen and her face was much redder than a tomato! Ikuto released his bite and kissed her on the lips. While doing this he ran his fingers threw her hair. "Can't wait till we get there." Ikuto had said. They both got into the car and drove off.

_**4hrs Later **_

"Amu…Amu…AMU! WERE HERE!!" Ikuto screamed

"AAHHH my ears! What time is it?" Amu looked at the clock. 10:00 am. "Oh, I see."

Amu and Ikuto walked towards the villa Amu looked at a small house and said "is that it??" Confused Ikuto said "no" "oh is that it??" "no" "oh is-" Amu stopped in place and her mouth dropped to the floor for about the 3rd time. "I-is that I-it??" Amu pointed at the largest Villa she's ever seen. "Yep that's it." "OMG" Replied Amu "that's the biggest villa I've ever seen!"

Amu dragged her stuff into the villa while Ikuto carried 2 small bags. Once they got inside Amu asked where her room was, Ikuto pointed and said "here".

"Oh where's your room?" Amu asked

Ikuto put had a big smirk on his face and said "its right here  
and he pointed to the same room as Amu.

"What are you talking about this is my room!" Amu said confused

"Remember I said this is MY villa so I only need ONE bedroom for ME." Ikuto exaggerated on those words

"O……M…….G WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" Amu screamed

"SHHHHH! You'll wake up the neighbors." Ikuto whispered

"Well what do we do when I……I CALL CHANGING IN THE BATHROOM ALL WEEK!!" Amu ran into the bathroom.

"Awww kitten that's not fair now." Ikuto said

"What's this kitten all of a sudden??" Amu shouted from the bathroom

"New nickname. Wanna go down to the beach? Or pool….or my hot tub….."

"Beach sounds nice!" Amu yelled "I'll change into my bathing suit right now!"

They both got changed. Amu has a bit of an over growth so her chest is just a little big for her age. She was wearing a black and pink bathing suit with a belt on it. Ikuto's eyes widen as he stared. Amu began to cover her chest.

"DON'T STARE! Its rude….." Amu yelled

Ikuto smirked.

They walked down to the beach and as they did many girls and guys were jealous that they didn't have Ikuto or that Ikuto had a girlfriend with a big chest. Ikuto got a little jealous because of this, so immediately took action and pulled Amu close and kissed her. When he left to buy drinks and three boys came and started to dance around her Ikuto came back and saw all this and bashed the boys in their faces and pulled Amu back to the Villa.

"Amu…….lets do somethin fun tonight."

"EH?! LIKE WHAT??..."

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Re-cap

_**Re-cap **_

They both got changed. Amu has a bit of an over growth so her chest is just a little big for her age. She was wearing a black and pink bathing suit with a belt on it. Ikuto's eyes widen as he stared. Amu began to cover her chest.

"DON'T STARE! Its rude….." Amu yelled

Ikuto smirked.

They walked down to the beach and as they did many girls and guys were jealous that they didn't have Ikuto or that Ikuto had a girlfriend with a big chest. Ikuto got a little jealous because of this, so immediately took action and pulled Amu close and kissed her. When he left to buy drinks and three boys came and started to dance around her Ikuto came back and saw all this and bashed the boys in their faces and pulled Amu back to the Villa.

"Amu…….lets do somethin fun tonight."

"EH?! LIKE WHAT??..."

_**End of Re-cap **_

In the Villa living room.

"What do you mean by FUN??" Amu asked curiously

"You know, like video games, and movies." Ikuto said with a smirk which Amu could tell he was lying.

"Why? Does kitten wanna do somethin a little more than that?" Ikuto asked

"N-NO! You pervert!" Amu yelled

"That's what they always say…..ha.." Ikuto said sarcastically

"Your so cruel lets stick the movies and video games!"

"Fine." Said Ikuto

After only 5min of play video games Amu didn't get so she gave up and screamed "I don't get this game. I HATE THIS GAME! It sucks! Lets play another one……OMG you know what I hate video games lets watch a movie." Ikuto just laughed at his victory of winning the games.

"Don't laugh at me; it's not funny!" Amu said

"Im sorry. You're so cute when you're sad." When Ikuto said this Amu blushed and Ikuto kissed up and down Amu's neck which caused her to blush more. She started to make moaning sounds. Then she noticed what he was trying to do so she pushed him away and walked to the kitchen saying she hungry. Ikuto got the message so he stopped with that.

"Lets see what we have here……cheese…….mayo……bread…..no meat…..sodas…..ramen! I'll have that!" Amu said

Ikuto just stood there staring at her.

"What are you looking at??" Amu asked

Ikuto blushed and looked the opposite way. "No…it's nothing….." Amu became confused.

"It's just that…….your so cute and……the way other guys look at you…..and…" Ikuto started to build up with rage.

"Ikuto! You trust me enough to know I won't leave you right?? Well stop acting like I will. I love you so much and no one will come between us!" Amu turned around to hide her blush from how she had the courage to say what she had said.


	6. Chapter 6

_RE-CAPS_

"_Don't laugh at me; it's not funny!" Amu said_

_"Im sorry. You're so cute when you're sad." When Ikuto said this Amu blushed and Ikuto kissed up and down Amu's neck which caused her to blush more. She started to make moaning sounds. Then she noticed what he was trying to do so she pushed him away and walked to the kitchen saying she hungry. Ikuto got the message so he stopped with that. _

_"Lets see what we have here……cheese…….mayo……bread…..no meat…..sodas…..ramen! I'll have that!" Amu said_

_Ikuto just stood there staring at her. _

_"What are you looking at??" Amu asked_

_Ikuto blushed and looked the opposite way. "No…it's nothing….." Amu became confused._

_"It's just that…….your so cute and……the way other guys look at you…..and…" Ikuto started to build up with rage._

_"Ikuto! You trust me enough to know I won't leave you right?? Well stop acting like I will. I love you so much and no one will come between us!" Amu turned around to hide her blush from how she had the courage to say what she had said.__  
_  
_xXEnd of flashbacksXx___

_THE NEXT DAY___

_They drive home and end up at Ikuto's house.___

_THAT VERY NIGHT___

Laying on the floor Ikuto and Amu we're trying to think of what to do.

"(sigh...) Ne, Ikuto-kun...what do you wanna do today?" Amu asked

Ikuto smirked and said "You, my little kitten"

"Not gonna happen" Amu gave him a bland look.

"That's what they all say." ikuto replied

"Hey who's they? What do you mean by that??" Amu started to look worried and thought _What if he's had other girlfriends and is going to throw me away as soon as he finds a new girl. And I'm not good enough for him...he always does things for me but all I usually do is scream at him...and what if-___

Amu stopped her thoughts, her heart was beating faster than ever because Ikuto had just kissed and caressed her face like never before. Ikuto gave her a serious look then a sweet smile then pulled her into his chest with an embrace.

"Don't ever think of something like that. I'll never leave you Amu. And no I haven't had girlfriends before only because I was focused on you the whole time. And you provide me everything I need just by being by my side, so don't think like that." Ikuto said sweetly with Amu still in his arms.

"Ikuto...sniff...sniff" Amu started to cry tears of joy.

Ikuto continued to hold Amu in his arms let her cry as long as she wanted to. When she was done crying Ikuto's midnight blue eyes looked straight into Amu's honey golden eyes. He leaned foward and she followed leaning forward. They came into a passionate kiss, while kissing Ikuto layed Amu on the couch and got on top of her, but it didn't lead to sex because he knows its not the right time. They stayed laying together for the rest of the night and fell asleep.

_THE NEXT DAY___

Amu woke up ahead of Ikuto got dressed quickly and left for home.

AT AMU'S HOUSE

"Ok...think Amu you can do this, 386/2(-5)x...? 6? NO THAT DEFINITLY NOT IT! AND I'M NOT USING A CALCULATOR CAUSE ITS SOOO EASY! A HAHA AHAHAHAHA...ehhhh...eto...what is it??" Amu's not very good at math so yes this is hard for her.

"Man if only Ikuto-koi was here to help me...wait what did i just call him??" Amu said to herself

"The answers -965. And we're usin' _koi_ now huh?" Ikuto said to Amu

"Oh thanks Ikuto-k- IKUTO-KUN!?" Amu said

"Yo."

"No 'Yo' you totally scared me!" Amu said

"Ah sorry." Ikuto stared at her for a while

"What is it?" Amu asked calmly

"Are you ok now?" Ikuto asked

Amu remember yesterday and her crying scene. She didn't answer.

"You know none of the stuff you thought was true. I'll always be there for you, because you know I love you Amu...I really mean it." Ikuto explained

Amu was shocked at his words she felt so loved by him she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him, no matter how perverted he could be, as long as he is by her side it doesn't matter. Ikuto came and hugged her from behind. He gave her a kiss on the cheek while Amu smiled sweetly and hugged his arms close. Ikuto held out Amu's arm and started to kiss down her neck to her arm. But then he heard foot steps. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and jumped out from her balcony. Amu winced a little when he left, then he popped up again telling her he'd be back soon. Amu smiled at the fact of that then her door swung open.

"AMU-CHAN MAMA AND PAPA AND AMI ARE HOME!!" Amu's mom screamed

Amu looked at her with a stare and then said "Hello mother."

"Coolu andu spicy!" Amu's family said together

"Yeah, ok, sure..." Amu said

When Amu's parents left, Amu thought of how troublesome it would be if her parents knew she had a boyfriend. So she was thinking of ways to try to explain it. Later Ikuto came back.

"Hey they gone yet?" Ikuto asked

"Yeah there just down stairs so it might be a bit dangerous." Amu explained

"I'll bare with it." Ikuto said "I need to take a shower ill use yours I brought extra cloths so don't worry. Do you still have my cloths from last time?"

"Yeah I washed them."

"Thanks I'll sleepover and wear those."

"What??"

But Ikuto didn't hear her because he was already in the shower.

"Geez that...boy...man...guy...person! Hmph!" Amu exclaimed

15 min later Ikuto came out of the bathroom with steam following. He was drying his hair with Amu's towel.

Amu looked at him with big eyes and thought _wow he looks so sexy...___

"I know I do thanks for noticing." Ikuto smirked

"Smart" Amu replied

Amu's mom swung the door open and said "Amu who are you-" She paused in her words at the sight of Ikuto, the half naked boy in Amu's room.

_Shit this is bad _Amu thought.

_Who's the sexy boy in Amu's room...WAIT HE'S IN AMU'S ROOM HALF NAKED!! _Amu's mom thought

"AMU WHO IS THIS MAN AND WHY?!" Amu's mom screamed

Amu's dad came running in "honey what's-" Amu's dad fainted at the sight of Ikuto

"DEAR! Amu I want an explanation NOW." Amu's mom demanded

"Mom...I can explain!...Sort of..."

_Oh no amu thought what am I goign to do?!__  
_  
xXEND OF CHAPTERXx


	7. Chapter 7

_xXFlashbackXx __  
_  
_Amu's mom swung the door open and said "Amu who are you-" She paused in her words at the sight of Ikuto, the half naked boy in Amu's room._

_Shit this is bad Amu thought.___

_Who's the sexy boy in Amu's room....WAIT HE'S IN AMU'S ROOM HALF NAKED!!!! Amu's mom thought___

_"AMU WHO IS THIS MAN AND WHY?!?!?!" Amu's mom screamed___

_Amu's dad came running in "honey what's-" Amu's dad fainted at the sight of Ikuto___

_"DEAR! Amu I want an explanation NOW." Amu's mom demanded ___

_"Mom...I can explain!....Sort of....." __  
_  
_Oh no Amu thought what am I going to do?!__  
_  
_xXEnd of flashbackXx__  
_  
"Mom seriously can't we settle this over a nice cup of tea and-" Amu turned around "WHY ARE YOU STILL HALF NAKED YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED NOW!" she yelled at Ikuto

"Oh right." Ikuto replied. He closed the door behind him still listening to Amu and her mother.

"Mom! Please don't! Don't take him away from me!" Amu screamed

"Amu you went on vacation with a boy who is now half naked in your room! I don't even wanna know why he was half naked!" Her mom screamed back. "Anyway you may never see that boy again do you hear me?! So hear me if you do i will send you to another school and we will move so he can't find us."

"Mom please....." Amu began to cry

"End of discussion. Make sure he gets dressed and send him home." Her mother said

Amu opened her door crying to find Ikuto's midnight blue eyes staring right into hers. which made her cry even harder in his chest. He held Amu close to him and let her sob all she wanted.

"I-Ikuto........no matter what anyone says.......please.......please don't leave me." Amu asked crying

"Of course I won't Amu." Ikuto replied

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Amu couldn't fall asleep so she decided to go out on her balcony. She thought _It's 2:36 am._

"I wonder what Ikuto's doing right now....." she said to herself about to cry again.

"Amu! Down here!" Rima yelled in a whisper tone.

Amu looked down "Rima? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me I'm having a party now since my parents aren't home!" (Sorry Rima isn't like herself in this story)

"Well how do i get out of here with out my parents noticing?!" Amu asked

"Do the blanket escape!" Rima replied

"Oh yeah! Hold on then!" Amu answered

Amu locked her door and tied her blankets to her railing and climbed down. She almost fell off but she didn't hit the ground. Someone had caught her.

"Thanks Rima!" Amu said

"Uh Amu it wasn't me" Rima answered

"Huh?" Amu looked at the persons face confused "Ikuto!" Amu said

"Yo." Ikuto said

Amu hugged him so hard because she was so happy. She said she can't even go an hour or two without him. Ikuto carried Amu all the way to the party on his back, and when they got there everyone was already partying it up.

AT THE PARTY

Amu, Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Lulu were all dancing to the music; the boys just stared while sitting at the table talking.

"Ikuto did that really happen?" Kukai asked

"Im so sorry man" Nagehiko added

"Its all right...I have a plan....me and Amu are gonna sneak out of her house and go live together. I already bought one for us, I'm sure she'll be happy." Ikuto answered

"DUDE?! ARE YOU CRAZY SHE'LL NEVER AGREE TO THAT!" Kukai yelled

"OF COURSE SHE WON'T!" Kairi added

"AND SHE SHALL NOT!!!!" Tadase enclosed

"Hey guys what's not gonna happen?" Amu asked

all the boys stared at Amu mouths open except Ikuto who is looking the opposite way blushing.

"Hmm! Ikuto-kun has a secret plan for him and Amu-chi up his sleeve!" Yaya said

"Oooh~!" Went Utau, Lulu, and Rima

"Ehh?!?!?!" Amu said blushing which only caused Ikuto to blush more.

After the party ended Ikuto took Amu by the hand and dragged her outside.

"Ah...hey what's up?" Amu asked

Ikuto just stared into her honey golden eyes.

"Amu....." Ikuto started

"Na-na-" Amu was cut off by a passionate kiss, she liked it so she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Ikuto took a break from the kiss and said, "Amu I have an idea so that we can stay together forever."

"What! That's great I'll do anything!" Amu said

"Ok here it goes.....will you marry me?" Ikuto asked

Amu was so shocked she didn't know what to say.

"Uh....I really....YES!" Amu practically screamed

"Really?! But what about your parents, they probably won't approve of it." Ikuto added

"Well let's do it anyway! My parents won't run my life forever right? And we're both old enough to, so lets do it! But where will I stay once they kick me out?" Amu asked

"Actually...." Ikuto started

He led Amu to a neighborhood she had never been to before. They came to a house, "Whose house is this?" Amu asked

"You'll see" Ikuto answered

Amu looked at the panel and it said Tsukiyomi.

"This isn't your house." Amu added

"Nope.....it's our house." Ikuto said smiling

"Eh?" Amu said shocked but happy.

"I bought it in advance because I was hoping you would say yes and you did. So now once we get married we have a place to live." Ikuto said

"It's beautiful inside here!" Amu said

"That's good to know." Ikuto answered

"Did you design this?" Amu asked

"Yep. And I had some workers put it all into place." Ikuto replied

"Wow...." was all Amu could say.

Amu turned around about to say something but Ikuto gave her a hug making her silent.

"The only thing that's important is that you like it and we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together." Ikuto said making Amu calm.

LATER WATCHING A MOVIE

"Ikuto....." Amu started

"Hmm?" Ikuto answered

"I love you." Amu replied

"I love you too Amu." Ikuto replied. He gave her a kiss on forehead and they fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

Ikuto drove Amu home but waited for her in his car.

"You sure you don't want me to go in there with you?" Ikuto asked

"I'm sure I can handle it myself." Amu replied

Amu walked in and packed up her stuff and almost headed out the door when her parents stopped her.

"Where are you going young lady?" Her mom asked

_Shit how am I gonna do this? _Amu thought

"You don't control me anymore because I have an announcement to make." Amu said

"And what is that?" Amu's mom asked furious

"........"

"Well?" Amu's mom asked

"I'm getting married, and I've already moved out."

End of chapter

Sorry that took a while! Its just I've been so busy with school and friends and stuff. Really sorry I'm gonna make the next chapter of lemon's with crème tomorrow ok?! PEACE!

There will also be a squeal of this story soon! Look forward to it! Bibi!


	8. Chapter 8

_Re -Cap_

_Ikuto drove Amu home but waited for her in his car._

_"You sure you don't want me to go in there with you?" Ikuto asked_

_"I'm sure I can handle it myself." Amu replied_

_Amu walked in and packed up her stuff and almost headed out the door when her parents stopped her._

_"Where are you going young lady?" Her mom asked_

_Shit how am I gonna do this?Amu thought_

_"You don't control me anymore because I have an announcement to make." Amu said_

_"And what is that?" Amu's mom asked furious_

_"Well?" Amu's mom asked_

_"I'm getting married, and I've already moved out."_

_Back to Story_

Amu's dad fainted.

"AMU! You are definitely NOT moving out OR getting married? Do you understand me? Now get you ass back in this house or never come back. You have 5 seconds. 1.."

"Ikuto…"

"2.."

"Mama, papa, ami.."

"3.."

"What should I do?"

"4.."

"Goodbye Mom." And there Amu left the house, shut the door behind her.

Ikuto smiled and hugged her tight. Like an Aloping married couple they screamed woohoo! Jumped in the car and left.

It was about 9:05 am when they got to their new house. A big house, and beautiful furniture. With all the lastest technology. What more could you wish for? Amu was still sad about her parents.

"Not being able to see them again huh…?" She stared at the ceiling

Ikuto stared at Amu, hoping she would go threw with this and not leave him.

"Hey, are you gonna be ok?" his breath felt hott on Amu's neck

"Yeah I'll be fine." She replied. Ikuto backed up

'The way she said it, I'm pretty sure she is sad….' Ikuto thought. Ikuto went over to hug her.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking as if she was about to cry, and she did.

"No, I'm not going to cry not again. I am a woman now. A fiancé getting married." Amu Smiled

"Hmm well then I can't wait for our honeymoon." Ikuto smirked, pounced ontop of amu and kissed her from top to bottom.

Later on….

"I'm so tired…Rima's party, dealing with my parents what more….?" Then she fell asleep. And so did Ikuto.

The Next Day

'Say B I G to the Bang sawagi ga asa made gara gara gara go!' Amu's phone rings (song Big bang- Gara gara Go good song listen to it!)

"Hello?" Amu answered

"_Amu-chi! We are roundin' everyone up to go to the Night club tonight!" Yaya explain_

"Ehhh really? Who?" Amu asked

"_Me, Ami-chi, Rima-tan, Ran, Utau-chan, Lulu, Miki, and Suu! Yaya said_

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Amu said

"_And of course, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, Tadase, Daichi, Kiseki, and Yoru!"_

"Cool!"

"_Yup! Now get down over to my house right now! So we can all get ready all of the other girls are heading here while the guys are gonna meet us at the club! Tell Ikuto he has to go to Kukai's place."_

"Ok see ya."

"_Ja ne!"_

Amu hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Ikuto asked

Amu turned around smiling, making Ikuto confused.

"Ikuto, would you like to go to a club with me and the others tonight?" Amu asked

"Hmm the place where you can be all over your partner? Why wouldn't I? Ikuto replied

"Haha wow ok well you have to go to Kukai's place while I go to Yaya's." Amu giggled

"Awww and separate from my baby kitty? Never!" Ikuto hugged Amu tightly

"Mmm! Ikuto! We have to go!" She tickled him, he started to laugh making his grip loosen

"Haha! Ok Fine!" Ikuto dropped Amu off at Yaya's then headed over to Kukai's.

At Yaya's…

Everyone is doing there hair and sharing choices of outfits.

"Yaya-tan likes this one!" Yaya Grabbed an outfit for herself.

"Ok I guess I have no choice but to choice this one." Rima snatched another outfit quickly

"Ja then this one is ok for me?" Lulu took an outfit.

"I'll stick with this one" Utau grabbed another outfit.

Miki, Suu and Ran kept swaping theres. Then Finally decided what they'd wear.

"Wha~ There all so cute! I don't know which one to choose!" Amu said

Rima picked an outfit for Amu.

"Rima I love it!" Amu's eyes glittered with excitement

"Yeah, It shows just the right amount of everything." Rima said

"Ikuto-kun will love it~ Amu-chi" Yaya said giving a sly look

"Eh…Yaya.." Amu said (sweat drop)

Ikuto's POV

"Well I don't really think we need to focus on how we look like the girls, I guess It's the moves and charm we need to focus on." Kukai Explained, "I've got moves and so does Daichi, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Ikuto have charm, Yoru and Kiseki have attitude, and well Kairi…uh."

Everyone stares blankly at Kairi.

"Nan da yo? (what is it?)" Kairi asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Eto, Kairi is the I'm at your service guy." Tadase said

"He'll be fine." Ikuto smirked

"Yup, he will be good I'm sure Yaya would handle him or something." Nagihiko smiled

"Well, It's time to head over and meet the girls." Tadase said

"Yup, Ikou (lets go)" Kiseki replied

All of the guys file out of the house and head to the club.

THE END

OMG I already know what I'm gonna type for next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Omg you guys, I was re-reading all of my stories, and I had TERRIBLE GRAMMER! I also noticed the cliffhangers I left I am sooo sosososo sorry about that! I looked and I was like NOOO I must write more! So here it is! I'm updating Amuto Love Diary after 2 years xD WOW! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or even just started reading! It really means a lot that you guys do this for me so from now on I will be updating more regularly! I have my set dream! Naritai Jibun! My would be self is an author! I want to become an author ! P.s. All the dresses the girls wear are on my profile if you would like to see them! Here is the story!

_*~ [Recap] ~*_

_"Well I don't really think we need to focus on how we look like the girls, I guess It's the moves and charm we need to focus on." Kukai Explained, "I've got moves and so does Daichi, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Ikuto have charm, Yoru and Kiseki have attitude, and well Kairi…uh." Everyone stares blankly at Kairi._

_"Nan da yo? (What is it?)" Kairi asked, "What's wrong with me?"_

_"Eto, Kairi is the 'I'm at your service' kind of guy." Tadase said_

_"He'll be fine." Ikuto smirked_

_"Yup, he will be good I'm sure Yaya would handle him or something." Nagihiko smiled_

_"Well, it's time to head over and meet the girls." Tadase said_

_"Yup, Ikou (lets go)" Kiseki replied, with this said all of the guys file out of the house and head to the club._

_*~[End of Recap]~*_

Both the boys and the girls drive off to Fur Night club, the boys are the first to arrive. The walk into the club to find loud music and many grinding, and drinking.

"It's roaring hot in dis crib!" Kukai says

"….No Kukai…just no." All the guys reply to him

"Tch you guys are just jealous." Kukai crosses his arms not realizing he is being ignored

The girls finally arrive at the club; they slowly step out of the car looking hot as possible as the song Milkshake by Kelis plays on the radio.

"Where are they?" Kairi, Kukai, and Ikuto asked getting a bit impatient

"I'm sure they'll be here soon you guys they would ditch us." Tadase assured them all

The girls are still outside quickly throwing out a few pep talks before they walk into the club.

"Remember you guys this is a club don't embarrass yourself." Says Lulu

"Don't embarrass yourself." Says Rima

"Don't get to drunk before you become date raped." Says Utau

"Eat more candy!" Says Yaya

"And always be sexy! Alright let's go!" Amu says the last words

The girls finally walk into the building, a light shined upon them revealing there beautiful make up and sexy dresses that fit perfectly with their bodies and attitude, hair blowing back as if they were models everyone couldn't help but look at them. The guys turned around making eye contact as their eyes met and widened. The girls advanced their way towards them smirking at their men. But suddenly the girls walk right past them as if they weren't even there making the boys confused. The girls placed their hands on their hips and turn their heads around without turning their full bodies. Amu smirked at Ikuto and said,

"Come after me if you dare babe." She winked at him making him shocked but he took a liking to it

"Will be waiting." Utau winked at Kukai who returned a look saying "You won't be waiting long though."

"Kairi~! Come after me pretty please! Yaya wants you! She needs you!" Yaya said in her cute seductive voice, making Kairi redder than an apple.

The rest of the girls winked and blew kisses, the girls all walked away towards the restroom in unison. The boys were speechless.

"AHHH! I can NOT believe I said that to Ikuto!" Amu's heart was running faster than a car at 1000/mph

"Why? I say that kind of stuff to Kukai all the time, it's only natural." Utau took a quick pause then continued, "His reaction always makes me blush on the inside…"

"Aww Uta-chi~!" Yaya said

"Don't call me that." Utau retorted

"How many times have you and Kukai had sex anyway?" Rima asked

"During this week? 5 times plus a few quickies." Utau said

Everyone was a bit shocked, "Interesting." Rima said

"You say it like its nothing." Amu said

"Yaya has happily lost hers to Kairi about 2 weeks ago! Hehe!" She smiled

"Tadase is sweet in bed, but sometimes I wish he'd have more edge to it." Lulu fantasized

"Nagihiko loves to tease me…and I'll admit to you guys I do like it. But don't tell!" Rima blushed

"It's surely a secret with us Rima-Chan!" Amu giggled

"Well what about you Amu?" Rima asked

Everyone fixed their eyes on Amu waiting for a response; the atmosphere became silent, awkward, yet very intense.

"E-eto…" Amu started

"THAT POOR GUY! You know how he is Amu! How could just keep him waiting like that?" Lulu asked

"Hot 19 year old fiancé girls like you should not be virgins at this point of your relationship Amu! Especially when its your soon to be husband!" Utau waved her finger at Amu like a mom who is all about sex facts.

"Well UHHH excuseee meee!" Amu said

"Amu-chi this is no time to be farting!" Yaya said holding her nose

Everyone ignored Yaya and continued because clearly she was in a whole nother world; Rima just sat back and watched the whole show.

"Kairi's prude and Yaya practically knows nothing and they still did it!" Lulu said

"Amu are you scared or uncomfortable? Because that's normal." Rima supported which Amu thanked her for

"No..I want to and I will but I'm afraid of being bad and not living up to his satisfaction…"Amu soon pouted

"Amu-Chan Ikuto loves you so much! There's no way he wouldn't love sex with you more than any other girl.|" Utau told her

"What if he isn't a virgin?" Amu said

"Doesn't matter all guys pretty much do the same; just stick it in and out." Rima shrugged.

Utau sighed, "We'll talk about this later you guys we don't wanna keep the guys waiting again. Sexy modes restored~!" Utau said

The girls left the restroom to find their men sitting at the bar with a few beers. As they advanced their ways toward them 5 guys walk in front of them. Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and Nagihiko all analyze the situation with confusion, jealousy and suspicion.

"hey ladies you wanna-"

"Ah!" Utau stook her hand up in front of the guy's face to silence him up before she continued talking, "Sorry boys, we already have eye candy." She said while seductively eyeing Kukai.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and kept walking. As Amu walked towards Ikuto she began to get dirty thoughts, beginning to get horny; the things a night club can do to you. She stopped right in front of Ikuto about 5 inches away. He raised an eyebrow waiting for some sort of action, though he was starring at how sexy her body looked in that dress she was wearing, _'not to much not to little'_ Ikuto thought. The music seemed to be getting louder and the club started getting hotter making the mood between he two lovers even better. Amu placed her right hand on her hip leaning a little towards the right. She slightly tilts her head to the side and bites her bottom lip the smirks at him, hoping he gets the message. And boy did he get the message. He smirked back at her; she climbed on top of his lap and straddles him. She begins to breathe hot air on his neck then followed it with light kisses. It's her moment, she feels; I'm gonna be the hot one tonight. She looks at him then dives in for a rough yet passionate kiss, then after about a good eternity they break for air.

"Woah…what happened to my prude little kitten?" Ikuto asked

"I guess she's finally awakened her sexy side. Do you not like it?" Amu answered fake pouting

"I love it, but my kitten is always sexy to me." Ikuto smirked

Amu leaned down to Ikuto's ear and whispered, "I know." She then teased him by biting his ear then smiling at him innocently.

"Wanna ditch and go home for even better fun?" He asked

"Definitely." Amu replied, "But first let's dance."

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and led him to the dance floor. The song playing was 'Lil Freak' by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj. Amu mouth Nicki's first part of the song to Ikuto saying, "Want me to get you somethin daddy?" As a joke making them both smile and giggle. After that they start dancing which leads to intense grinding. After a few drinks and more dancing the two finally head home. They bust through the door making out. Ikuto carries Amu to the bedroom and gently lays her on the bed savoring this moment. He crawls over top of her while hold hand in hand and they begin to kiss once again. He slides her dress down from top to bottom revealing no bra. As they make out he caresses her full C cup breasts as she rubbed his crotch through his pants. Amu begins to moan making Ikuto even more horny than he was before. Amu can feel a boner from him arise making her somehow feel better about herself. They break their kiss and he maneuvers his mouth towards her neck with light pecks, then down to her breasts. His fingers began to move down south which made her more alert.

"W-wait Ikuto!" Amu yelped

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I…I'm still a virgin I don't want this to hurt." She quickly shut her eyes while waiting for a response

"Don't worry I promise I'll be gentle." They smiled at each other and went on with their night.

Later at around 3:15 am, it was finally over. Amu was now a woman and Ikuto was, to Amu's surprise, now a man.

"Who would've known you were also a virgin?" Amu said, the couple were now laying in bed face to face, bare naked with the sheets on top of them.

"Well I wouldn't just go around having sex with random woman." Ikuto replied

"True." Amu agreed, she held onto his hand at this moment

"I'm glad we lost it together." They said in unison. They smiled and kissed once more.

"Goodnight Ikuto." Amu smiled and shut her eyes

"Goodnight kitten." Ikuto replied but then stared at her sleeping face and smiled

The next day…

It was now Sunday so the five couples decided to go on a small picnic at the local park. The girls set up the food and blanket at the picnic table while the boys headed far down to play some football.

"EHH? IKUTO WAS A VIRGIN TO?" The girls shouted

The guys turned their looks from the girls for about 10 secs

"Here's our chance…" five other guys from behind a tree said

"Shh! You guys! I don't want them to hear you! He might get embarrassed!" Amu said

The five guys ran from behind the tree and snaked their arms around the girls.

"What would he be embarrassed about…?" The guy asked Amu

The five guys gassed the girls and quickly carried them off. These were definitely not their guys. Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase quickly ran up to the table expecting to see their girlfriends eating happily but they were gone.

"Amu.." Ikuto said

The boys looked up when they heard a van slam shut.

"Let's go!" Kukai screamed running after it.

This is gonna be a long day.

To be continued~!

What'd you guys think? Did you like it? Is it long enough? Is there any incorrect grammar? Please review and tell me your thoughts! They are very important to me~! I will now go and update Lemons with Crème mmk~? C ya soon!


End file.
